Introduction: The Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource supports in-vivo microPET, microCT, optical bioluminescent and fluorescent imaging and ex-vivo autoradiography for ICMIC research. The MISR was started as a Department of Energy facility in 1990 with a dedicated animal PET system. In 1997, microPET was developed at UCLA and the prototype system was used for rodent imaging until 2003. Over time, we added a microCT system in 1999 and upgraded it in 2003, added commercial microPET systems (P4: 2000-2007, Focus 220: 2003, Inveon DPET: 2008), optical imaging systems (3 IVIS 100 systems and a CRi Maestro), along with autoradiography and cryostat systems. We constantly evaluate new imaging technology and update systems when there is value and need for improved imaging devices. Since its inception in 1997, we have conducted over 26,000 microPET imaging experiments. Since previous ICMIC cycle began in 2005, the center has averaged just over 12,000 imaging studies of various types each year, roughly one thousand studies per month. The Molecular Imaging Shared Resource is essential for all four of the proposed ICMIC research projects and all four of the developmental fund projects, as well as future projects that require monitoring in-vivo measurements of metabolic function. All PET, CT, optical and autoradiography described in this proposal will make use of the MISR, making this resource central to the entire ICMIC program. The resource is intertwined with the production of imaging probes produced by the Cyclotron and Radiochemistry Specialized Resource directed by Dr. Satyamurthy and with the Quantitative Image Analysis Specialized Resource (QIASR) directed by Dr. Huang, which provides data analysis services to our investigators. The QIASR is especially linked with the MISR, since there is shared responsibility for managing the images and associated database information, image archival and website support of reports and usage information. Dr. Stout, who manages the MISR imaging facility, has worked closely with Drs. Huang and Satyamuthy for over 20 years and meets frequently with both to share information and maintain close coordination of efforts.